Webkinz Hospital 1 ~ FULL
Summary A combination of Webkinz Hospital 1 and Webkinz Hospital 1 Part 2 Story Spots First Born Daughter Sally is gonna give birth to some babies. She sings a song about it. Batman says oh my gosh through the whole procedure. The important Tootsie pillow is mentioned as support. The first baby J.K. Rowling comes out and Sally names her after the Harry Potter Author. The next baby that is born is Dorothy or as Sally says DOR OR THY! Until aliens come and the babies run away. The babies attack Spots after the birth then attack the camera man. Sally takes the babies home on a rocket ship and leave batman behind. A bee sting batman after he says it can't sting him. They then go to the aquarium which had it's lights turned out. They come out after looking at the fishes and see that it is raining. Batman then claims he loves sally. Sally then comes back and kisses batman. The babies then come back and attack the camera. The aliens come back the babies run away again. Characters Songs Webkinz Hospital (Song) Location Living Room * Old Computer ** Spot's Hospital ** Aquarium Transcript *starts zoomed in on spots face.* Cameraman: Gibberish Spots: Ok this is Spots the doctor and this is Web-Kinz Hos-pit-al and this is Kyle and Brian video taping so once again no Tyler which doesn't make it BKT. Sally is going to give birth to some babies with her husband Batman Batman: Yo What's Up I'm Batman. I eat Blood for Breakfast. And Lunch, and Dinner. Cameraman: And this is the one giving birth. Sally: I'm having some Bab-ies I'm having some Bab-ies! Spots: Ok now lets look at the good pillow tootsie roll! Hey we can't see the tootsie roll oh no not the baby! Cameraman: Now let's wait she'll be right here you see. Sally: Moans Spots: I think? Well I'm going to take a little chat with you for a while, and then the babies will come out! Cameraman: Oh No Lets go! Baby: Wahhh Cameraman: Ok I can't.... Baby: Wahhhhhhh-hhhh Sally: I 'ma comingasee ahawWAHHSFJKS! Cameraman: Push! Baby:Ehhh (Coughs) P.U. wah! Cameraman: What's its you going to name him. Baby: Meow! Cameraman: Oh no stop playing with the camera! Spots: Whatcha going to name her? Sally: J K POLLINGS! Spots: Its Rowlings. Sally: Rowlings. Cameraman: Let's see her up cloo-oose! Batman: Oh my Gosh! Cameraman: Ok I think She is having another baby. Spots: IMashkikaababy! Baby: Wah! Sally: ah, Help me LORD!!! Batman: Oh my Gosh! Baby: Meow! Baby: Ok baby play with camera. Cameraman: OH NO! Baby: AHLFKSAJFLKSM! Sally: Ah shoo babies stop playing with the camera. Spots: Soo what's you gonna name HERR! Sally: DOOR-ORE-THY! Cameraman: Now show us your face Dorothy! Dorothy: Meow! Cameraman: Well. Batman: Well I got one word to say. OH MY GOSH! Spots: Well Batman only said oh my gosh for some reason and the only thing else he said was I suck blood. Soo thanks for watching Webkinz Hospital! UGHH! The Babies! UGH! J.K.Rowlings: Ahh we better run! *Alien effect appears on screen.* Spots: I had a hard time being the doctor, and you see the babies just came out. and you know there talkeness so you know I bet there going back to the house right now. THE BABIES WON'T LEAVE ALABHACKASTAY! J.K. Rowlings: Ah Camy Camera Man: No no no no! I'm the camera man. J.K. Rowlings: Meow. Sally: Babies! Babies! we better go on a rocket ship to get back home. Batman: What! What about meeee! Women there soo stupid. yeah yeah I forgot to say something oh my goshhhhh! You know women are always so dumb. Bees sting yeah but they can't sting me yeah see. Bee: Sting Sting Sting. Batman: Oww it's sting me!! Spots: Get the bees away. You want to go to the aquarium? Yeah let's go to the aquarium. Camera Man: Oh no it's dark in here. Spots: It's so dark in here. Camera Man: Who turned off the lights? Batman: Oh my gosh look at the fishy.(earrape) STOP IT! Spots: My gosh look at the little fishies yep yeah. Look at the little fishies Batman: Swimmy swimmy swimmy swimmy. Spots: I'm getting bored. Meanwhile Spots: Well it looks like it's raining it's raining little dribbles. dribble dribble yes it's raining little dribbles. Batman: I love you sally I made this heart just for you. baby, you know you want me baby, you know you want me baaaabbyy ugghghgh. Camera Man: Well that is the end of our video. Babies: Camy! Camera Man: This is the end of our video thanks for watching. Oh oh and by the fact. Aliens will come today. byyyye. Directory TBA Category:BKTWebkinz Category:Video Category:Webkinz Category:Webkinz Hospital Category:Spots Category:Sally Category:Batman Category:J.K. Rowlings Category:Dorothy